


Back From Pentos

by Litany_Riddle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Brother/Sister Incest, Casterly Rock, F/M, Forbidden Love, Growing Old, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Jaime Lannister Lives, Lannicest, Pentos, Pregnancy, Sad, Sibling Love, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Valonqar Prophecy, dwarf babies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: Jaime et Cersei ont réussi à survivre et à gagner Pentos. La grossesse de Cersei a porté ses fruits. Mais y a-t-il vraiment une prophétie ? Quand on croit enfin au bonheur, celui-ci peut disparaître en un clin d'oeil...Un voyage de retour vers Westeros s'impose, pour découvrir que Brienne de Tarth était également enceinte.Jaime navigue en eaux troubles. Et Tyrion dans tout ça ?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Back From Pentos

Le premier cri du bébé résonna dans la petite chambre étouffante.  
  
-Laissez-moi le voir, je veux le tenir, ahana Cersei en tendant des mains tremblantes vers son bébé.  
  
Elle gisait dans un lit défait transformé en mare de sang. Jaime était assis à ses côtés, sa main sur son épaule.  
  
La sage-femme hésita, puis lui tendit le nouveau-né. Cersei allait le prendre quand ses traits se révulsèrent à sa vue.  
  
-Non ! s’exclama-t-elle faiblement, le désespoir le plus total dans sa voix. Ce n’est pas possible… Emmenez ça loin de moi ! Faites-le disparaitre, jetez-le dans l’océan !  
  
La sage-femme horrifiée regarda Jaime qui fit un “non” discret de la tête. Elle donna le bébé à son aide qui s’empressa de sortir de la pièce avec lui et s’approcha de l’accouchée.  
  
-Un monstre… une sale petite créature fourbe et sans âme… Voilà comment le Destin se rit de moi, souffla Cersei d’une voix cassée par ses précédents cris de douleur en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Jaime ne la contredit pas… Il y avait eu tellement de sang… bien plus que pour ses autres accouchements. Sa main lui faisait mal à force d’avoir été serrée, triturée, griffée. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à la sage-femme qui lâcha le poignet de Cersei et fit un mouvement de la tête sans appel… Elle était condamnée. Il lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce.  
  
Il resta seul avec Cersei dans leur chambre, fixant sa soeur dans ses grands yeux émeraude semblables aux siens, dégageant son front des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur d’une main tremblante, le coeur au bord des lèvres. L’accouchement avait été horriblement difficile, cela faisait des dizaines d’heures que Cersei luttait dans cette chaleur accablante pour faire sortir la vie en elle. Des fluides de toutes sortes imprégnaient le moindre recoin et l’odeur du sang et de la sueur dominaient. Son frère avait cru la perdre, et finalement, ce n’était pas une illusion. Il allait la perdre comme il avait perdu sa mère. Elle était pâle comme la mort.  
  
-La sorcière avait dit trois, trois enfants, pas quatre, continua Cersei d’une voix brisée. Je ne pouvais pas m’attendre à avoir une autre chance… “D’or seront leur linceuls…”  
  
Ses yeux se voilèrent.  
  
-Mon amour… chuchota Jaime… Ne me laisse pas…

Il baisa sa main, sa main pleine de sang, sa main inerte dans la sienne, sa main si fine…  
  
-Et c’est à cause de toi.  
  
Le ton de Cersei n’était que conclusion.  
  
-Je n’ai jamais voulu…

-Je sais, le coupa-t-elle d’une voix faible. J’ai toujours cru que ce serait Tyrion…  
  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
  
-Il y avait une autre partie à la prophétie. Mon valonqar était censé me tuer. Mon petit frère… Et c’est toi qui a implanté cette chose en moi, cette chose qui m’a déchiré les entrailles comme Tyrion l’a fait avec Mère…  
  
Leur mère était entrée dans sa chambre, elle était censée en ressortir avec un bébé. Un bébé était effectivement sorti, mais leur mère était sortie dans un linceul, et plus jamais elle n’avait ouvert les yeux, plus jamais elle n’avait parlé, plus jamais elle n’avait souri...  
  
-Pardonne-moi Cersei…  
  
Jaime commença à pleurer. Sa soeur posa une main sur sa joue, essuya ses larmes avant de laisser retomber son bras sans force sur le lit. Elle souriait doucement.  
  
-Je ne t’en veux pas… Peut-on lutter contre les prophéties ?  
  
-Je t’aime tellement. Je suis perdu sans toi, je ne serais que la moitié de moi-même…

-Je sais… 

-Le monde est triste, le monde est vide, le monde est mort sans toi… Il aurait mieux fallu que l’on meurt sous ses rochers il y a sept mois de cela ! s’emporta Jaime, sa voix se brisant…  
  
-Non… mon amour, ne dis pas ça… N’as-tu pas aimé être mon mari ?  
  
L’une des premières choses qu’ils avaient faite à Pentos quand Jaime avait été hors de danger avait été de se marier sous un faux nom. Avec l’argent de la main en or de Jaime, ils avaient acheté une petite maison au bord de la mer, un peu éloignée de la ville. Ils avaient vécu chichement en tant que mari et femme sur l’or qu’ils avaient trouvé dans le bateau, sans penser au lendemain, Jaime avait commencé un potager. Ils avaient été beaux, les jumeaux Lannister. Naguère si puissants, majestueux et féroces, pendant quelques mois ils s’étaient comportés comme des adolescents à nouveau, gloussant à la moindre occasion. Jaime avait l’air stupide avec ses yeux pleins d’adoration pour sa femme au ventre rond alors qu’il avait une barbe poivre et sel, quant à Cersei, avec toutes ces fleurs roses et blanches que son frère plantait dans ses cheveux qui repoussaient et se filaient d’argent, elle avait un peu l’air d’une folle. D’une adorable petite folle. Parfois Jaime l’appelait comme ça, et ça la faisait rire. Ils étaient si amoureux… Elle prenait des bains de mer aussi souvent que possible pour lutter contre le poid de son ventre s’alourdissant. Il ne perdait pas une occasion de toucher son ventre, de le caresser de longues heures et de sentir la vie vivre dedans. Elle restait dehors, le soir ils regardaient le soleil se coucher sur la mer, et par delà la mer, sur Westeros, depuis leur terrasse. Elle n’avait plus peur de gâcher son beau teint pâle et le hâle lui allait très bien, elle avait l’air en meilleure santé qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Et elle l’était. Sans soucis. Ils avaient vécu sans soucis. Avec les fantômes de leurs enfants morts, mais ils avaient lâché prise. Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient vivants, ils attendaient un autre enfant, cadeau sans égal, ils avaient survécu à ce terrible éboulement et avait trouvé une sortie, Jaime avait failli succomber à ses blessures mais s’en était miraculeusement remis. La vie leur offrait une seconde chance et ils la saisissaient à pleines mains.

-J’ai aimé être ton mari plus que tout au monde. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, Cersei. Je ne regrette rien, sauf de ne pas pouvoir t’accompagner dans la mort…  
  
-Tu peux… Je t’en donne l’autorisation. Mais avant, fais-moi une faveur, murmura Cersei, la voix faiblissante.  
  
-Tout ce que tu veux.  
  
-Mon corps… peut rester ici… Mais emmène mon coeur à Castral Roc. J’ai été heureuse là-bas aussi… Nous étions si jeunes… Jaime, s’exclama-t-elle soudain terrifiée, tu as l’air tellement vieux !

-C’est parce que nous sommes vieux…  
  
Sa bouche se tordit et elle commença à pleurer.  
  
-Oh, tout cela n’a donc servi à rien… nos enfants, nos beaux enfants… disparus… Le nom des Lannister, disparu… Notre vie entière…  
  
-Notre vie a été belle parce que nous l’avons vécu à deux.  
  
Jaime embrassa Cersei avec toute la douceur et tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour elle et elle le lui rendit une dernière fois. Leur baiser avait le goût salé des larmes et le goût ferreux du sang.  
  
-Il n’y a rien à regretter, mon amour, rien.  
  
-Jaime, serre-moi la main…  
  
Jaime regarda leurs deux mains serrées, et lâcha celle de Cersei, complètement inerte et glacée. La fin était proche… Il lui caressa doucement la joue, comme ce jour maudit où ils avaient failli mourir dans les souterrains de la Citadelle Rouge.  
  
-Jaime, j’ai si froid…  
  
La chaleur qui régnait était accablante.  
  
-Jaime, j’ai peur… je ne veux pas mourir. Pas déjà…  
  
Sa voix n’était plus qu’un filet à peine perceptible.  
  
-Regarde-moi, Cersei, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je serai toujours avec toi, tu m’entends ? Toujours. Je reste avec toi, je suis avec toi pour toujours, je suis à toi…  
  
Deux yeux verts brillants verrouillés dans deux yeux verts brillants, impossiblement similaires. Ils s’étaient dissociés et altérés de par la chair et les os, mais cela, ça n’avait jamais changé. Aussi longtemps qu’ils avaient les yeux ouverts ils regardaient le monde avec des regards jumeaux. Jusqu’à ce que l’un des regards se voile pour toujours.  
  
Cersei émit un râle, et tout son corps se relâcha, ses émeraude floues et ternes regardaient le néant à présent.  
  
Jaime lui ferma les yeux, et contempla son visage en pleurant. Ses cheveux argentés formaient comme un halo sur l’oreiller tâché de sang. On aurait dit qu’elle dormait. Il la regarda jusqu’à ce que le sel de ses yeux verts le fasse voir flou, et continua à la regarder et à pleurer même quand l’obscurité étreignit la pièce. Il continua à pleurer jusqu’à s’endormir contre le cadavre de sa bien-aimée. 

**À suivre…**


End file.
